Mikan Becomes Silent
by XkanomieX
Summary: Mikan is pestering her ingenious best friend yet again. Hotaru had enough of this everyday routine and decided to do something about it. Yep. She can do anything. Even making our Mikan speechless. Really speechless.But she's not the only one who can.MxN


* * *

**Mikan Becomes Silent**

**By: Crystal Sniper**

* * *

Today is Sunday and the sun is shining brightly. Everyone is exhausted from school and this day, they just want to relax and enjoy the serenity of the beautiful surroundings.

Our favorite group for example. Ruka is with his animal friends and playing with them at the farm. Yuu is in his room reviewing for the nearing exams. Anna is practicing her cooking to improve it. Nonoko is mixing chemicals to make another solution for who-knows-what? Sumire is in a meeting with her fellow members in their undying Ruka-Natsume Fans Club. She is always serious regarding things that involve the Black Cat and the Blonde animal boy. Natsume is yet again, sitting under a Sakura tree sleeping, His reading material covering his handsome face. All of them loves this peacefulness and didn't want to be bothered. _Just like Hotaru._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Speaking of her, she is as usual, in her laboratory making a new and important invention. Someone would actually pay her for this. Yes, that's why she is serious and really working hard to finish it. There is money involved. A huge amount at that. She didn't want any trouble now.

Well Mikan? She is in her room at the moment and she just woke up. She slept for a long time and this morning, she has so much energy.

"Ahhh…" she yawned. "Good morning, world!!" she exclaimed while peering outside the window. She then began stretching her arms and legs.

"La la la la la…" She sang and hummed while cooking breakfast. She has one star now so her living is much easier than before. She ate and brushed her hair. Unlike before, she now wears her hair down.

"Now, I want to see the others but first, I would go to my beloved Hotaru." She smiled sweetly at the thought that in a few moments, she will finally see her dear best friend. But that decision wouldn't be good for her. Not today.

"Ah…" she inhaled fresh air when she went outside and proceeded on going to Hotaru's lab. As bouncy and lively as ever, she was so excited that she didn't even bother to knock on the door when she reached the lab. She saw Hotaru working on something but came on to her anyway.

"Oh, Good morning Hotaru!!! I missed you!!!" she bellowed loudly, which almost ruined Hotaru's sense of hearing. She was so blissful and as usual, tried to lock her best friend in a loving and tender embrace. But then again, it was futile and she failed. Leaving her almost lifeless on the floor. Like before, Hotaru had hit her with the infamous Baka gun.

"Ouch! That hurt." Said Mikan stroking her sore head.

"Hotaru! What did you do that for? How dare you? I went in here because I missed you and I just wanted to say good morning and I love you to you and-" before she could even finish,

"Here." Hotaru said as she threw a candy on Mikan's direction. Mikan accidentally swallowed it.

Mikan wanted to talk more but something's wrong. She couldn't speak. What's happening?

"There. That's better for you and for me. Just be quiet and don't interrupt me anymore." Hotaru said without emotion.

"I-I can't speak. What happened? Hotaru!" she spoke in her mind.

"In case you want to know why you can't talk, I will explain to you." Hotaru then proceeded on explaining.

"Invention no. 0085, the silence candy. Useful in making stupid people unable to talk and to stop them from bothering other people." She was now talking to no one in particular.

"Ughhh!!! Darn this Hotaru. Now, I can't talk!" Mikan thought.

"You forced me to do that to you. Finally, tranquility. Now, back to my work." Hotaru came back on working at her invention.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Mikan called out but she really wasn't able to speak.

"I guess I better go. Bye, Hotaru. Have a good day." She pondered inaudibly.

"Bye, Mikan. Have a nice day." The inventor said as if she heard what Mikan said.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

While Mikan was walking, she saw Ruka.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon." She wanted to say. But she couldn't.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Ruka said smiling at her.

Mikan just waved her hand and smiled at him weakly then continued walking.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Ruka mused while looking at Mikan.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Am I that annoying and bothersome to Hotaru? Maybe I'm just a nuisance to her. An annoyance to everybody else even with _him_, that's what I am. Darn my loud mouth. Why can't I be quiet sometimes and avoid bothering anybody else? Why am I so vocal?" Mikan thought to herself. "Perhaps I'm better off like this. But I can't help but wish that I could talk again. It's just that it's my way of making my friends feel that I care for them. But if this means that I can stop bothering and annoying them, then it's okay if I stayed like this."

Then, she spotted Natsume sitting under a Sakura tree.

She just waved her hand at him and smiled.

'_What's wrong with her this time?'_

Mikan just sat beside Natsume quietly. Then, there was long, awkward, torturing silence. Natsume finally decided to break the quietness and his curiosity.

"Why are you not being noisy and annoying, polka dots?" Natsume asked without looking at her.

Mikan just pointed at her throat.

"Why? You can't talk?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Well, that's great. This academy will now be peaceful."

Mikan looked at him and pouted. Then, tears began to escape her eyes.

'_She's crying. I was just joking, stop crying. Actually, it would be sad without her cheerfulness, blabbering, her noise and her laughter. This horrible place, like before would be just plain boring and dull.' Natsume thought._

"Hey stupid little girl, I was just joking, you know."

Mikan looked at him, swept her tears from her face and smiled sweetly at him. Natsume then blushed and quickly looked at the other side to hide it.

'_I hate it when she does that. Well at least, she can still smile.'_

"So you can't talk. No wonder I haven't heard your deafening noise all day."

Mikan just nodded and then glared at Natsume.

'_I used to hate her for being loud mouthed. Actually, I still do. She always calls my name so loud that it can almost split my ear and damage my sense of hearing. She always bothers me when I'm resting and when I want to be alone and peaceful. She always laughs whole heartedly like there's no more tomorrow and she's such a child, so bouncy and bubbly.'_

Mikan suddenly took a paper and a ball pen and wrote something.

-Am I really that annoying and bothersome when I can talk?-

"Actually, yes you are. But it's alright. You are fine like that and that's who you are. You can't do anything about it."(AN: wahaha! Natsume is mushy and OOC!)

-Thank you, Natsume.- and she smiled.

Again, he blushed but did a good job keeping it unnoticed. "You're welcome, polka dots." He muttered.

-PERVERT!-

He smirked at that. He felt comfortable teasing her and when she becomes fuming because of it.

"By the way, who did this to you, little girl?"

-Hotaru by her darn candy. And I'm not a little girl- she wrote it while saying it as well.

"Hey great, now you can talk." He said with sarcasm.

"Yes, I can talk! Yey! I can talk, I can talk, I can talk!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down like a child.

"Silence was good while it lasted." Natsume said but then smiled slightly. Mikan was still happily jumping.

"Hey, stupid, you're like a child. Are you really fifteen years old? I doubt it." He said.

"Hey, I'm not a child anymore."

"You surely act like one. Too bad the candy is not working anymore."

"Beh!" she struck out her tongue at him.

'_And what more, she speaks before she thinks about it. And, she always blabbers and talks about her grandpa and how she loves Imai. It's kind of good that I can hear her annoying voice again. I liked her when she was quiet but I guess I like her more when she can talk.' _He continued to muse in his own world. He was just looking at Mikan but not hearing what she says.

'_Whenever I hear her voice, I just feel happy inside. It completes my day.'_

"And you know Natsume, It was hard that I couldn't talk and I couldn't even say good morning and hi to Ruka or you or even the others! It was like hell. I was really not accustomed to that state. As you can see, I am a vocal person not like Hotaru or you. I enjoy talking to my friends." she stopped when she realized that he wasn't listening to any word she's saying.

"Hey Natsume, Natsume, NATSUME!!!" She yelled very loud which made Natsume come back to his senses.

"Ouch. You don't need to shout, you idiot."

"But you weren't listening to me. So, as I was saying,- " she was cut off when…

Natsume's lips came near hers. He was kissing her. Gently and lightly at first but afterwards, it became hard and passionate. Natsume entered his tongue in Mikan's mouth and probed inside it. Mikan returned it and kissed him back affectionately.

Natsume then broke the kiss, looked at her and smiled lovingly. Mikan was now blushing and her face was crimson red. She forgot what she was saying and didn't want to talk anymore. She was, hushed and silent like a few moments ago. She was speechless yet again and not to mention, shy.

'_There, that's better. It's rare and great once in a while that she becomes quiet. Yes, she really is an idiot and noisy little girl' _he looked at her and again, smiled.

'_But she's **my** idiot and noisy little girl and I love her.'_

Yep. Hotaru and Natsume are really the only ones that can make the noisy Mikan Sakura quiet and speechless. With different methods, though.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Natsume: Screw you, you darn author! You made me so OOC and mushy. Yuck! Me: Oh, I'm sorry, dear but I thought you would enjoy it especially the last part. And I bet you just did! 

Natsume: No I didn't!blushes

Me: Look at you. You're so cute. You're blushing.

Natsume: No, I'm not!

Me: yes you are. Don't try to hide it. Oh, here comes Mikan.

Natsume: where?

Me: Just joking.

Natsume: now, you've really gotten on my nerves. I'm gonna burn you to hell.

Me: Um, no thanks.. hehe…laughs nervously and sweatdrops You know, I really thought that **Natsume **and** smile **couldn't be together in the same sentence unless there's **doesn't** in the middle. But just look at you. You smiled and_ lovingly_ at that.

Natsume: you just did that you stupid author. Now I'm really gonna burn you. And your story was lame.

Me: cough I know that my story is lame. You don't need to embarrass me any further.

* * *

A/N: Anyway, I just wanted to publish that.Please review guys. Hope it was not that bad. My mind's really crappy right now. I just wrote this because I didn't want to do my assignments. Ah, I'm such a sloth. Bye! 


End file.
